Les Leçons de Cuisine
by Myinahla
Summary: C'était un fait avéré : Kevin était nul en cuisine. Arrivera-t'il à s'améliorer avec l'aide d'Eli, le meilleur cuisinier du dortoir ? ELVIN -U-Kiss


**Les leçons de cuisine**

**- Euh … Kevin, c'est quoi ça ?**

**- Bah … Du Kimbap…**

**- T'es sur ? On dirait pas …**

Les sept membres que composent le groupe U-Kiss étaient réunis autour d'un plat à la substance d'une couleur douteuse. Kevin, debout devant la table, était rouge de gêne.  
SooHyun prit alors la parole :

**- Kevin, tu es adorable de vouloir nous faire à manger, mais soit tu apprends à cuisiner, soit tu laisses Eli le faire.**

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Puis il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Eli et Kiseop. Il s'écroula sur son lit, très triste et déçu. Pourquoi sa recette n'avait-elle pas fonctionné ? Avait-il oublié un ingrédient ? En avait-il mis un de trop ?  
Il soupira. Décidément, il ne sera jamais bon en cuisine. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de faire un gâteau … Ils avaient tous été malades pendant une semaine. Il s'en était voulu, mais vraiment. Même en étant malade lui-même, il avait été au petit soin des autres. Une vraie petite maman. D'ailleurs, ils lui faisaient souvent remarquer.

Il avait tout d'une maman … Sauf le talent culinaire. Et ça, il le regrettait vraiment.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient et une main se posa au creux de ses omoplates. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, il avait enfoncé sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il entendit alors une voix dire :

**- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien.**

Eli se tenait à ses côtés.

**- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu sais cuisiner !**

Il resta silencieux quelques temps, se contentant de lui frotter sa main contre le dos du jeune homme.

**- Peut importe les efforts que je fais, le résultat est le même.**

**- Ca viendra avec le temps. Crois-moi.**

Eli se leva.

**- En attendant, j'ai cuisiné quelque chose.**

**- Désolé, je n'ai pas faim.**

**- Tu ne vas pas rester là le ventre vide ?**

**- Si, pourquoi ?**

Le rappeur ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle. Il prit le poignet de Kevin et le força à se lever.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hé !**

De là, il commença à l'entraîner avec lui. Kevin se débattait légèrement. Alors le plus vieux se stoppa dans le couloir.

**- Il est absolument hors de question que tu restes enfermé dans la chambre sans manger à te morfondre pour une histoire de plat crâmé.**

Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux. Un air de défi luisait dans le regard de Kevin.

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Parce que je refuse. T'es déjà fort mince, aggrave pas ton cas.**

**- Mais je fais encore ce que je veux. Tu ne sais pas comment je me sens.**

**- Bien sur que si ! Avant d'être un bon cuisinier, il faut essuyer des échecs. Crois moi, j'en ai eu pas mal alors je sais parfaitement comment tu te sens.**

Kevin fit une moue boudeuse. Eli changea de ton.

**- S'il te plait …**

Il ne lui avait pas lâché le poignet. Il vit le vocaliste baisser les épaules en signe de défaite. Il lui fit un sourire et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la table où les cinq autres membres les attendaient.

**- Vous avez fini votre dispute ? On croirait un petit couple qui se dispute …** Dit DongHo.

**- Toi, le maknae*, apprend à ne plus crier pour un oui ou pour un non, après, on en reparlera.**

Le plus jeune fit une moue. AJ posa sa main sur celle de Kevin :

**- T'en fais pas ! Regarde, Kiseop ne sait pas cuisiner mais on l'aime quand même !**

Il reçut un coup de pied sous la table de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux châtain face à lui. Il lui fit une grimace et Kevin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Il y'avait face à eux un grand plat. Même s'il était résigné à ne pas manger, la bonne odeur émanant du plat le poussa à demander :

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Du poisson mariné avec quelques algues. Recette familiale.** Dit fièrement Eli.

Les autres se servaient avec joie. Sauf Kevin qui était en proie à une lutte sans merci entre son envie de goûter le plat de son ami et sa décision de ne rien manger et de bouder toute la journée. Le beau rappeur aux cheveux noirs de jais le fixait et ne mangeait pas non plus.

**- Kevin …** Soupira t'il.

Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder. Le cuisinier se leva, prit l'assiette du jeune homme et la remplit.

**- Maintenant, mange !**

Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Eli lui lançait un regard menaçant. Kevin baissa les yeux, prit ses baguettes et goûta. Puis, une fois qu'il avait une grosse part de son poisson dans la bouche, il se tourna vers son ami et lui dit :

**- Content ?**

**- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.**

Il soupira. Jamais content celui-là. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était super bon ! Comme il se sentait épié, il mangea la totalité de son assiette. Eli semblait satisfait.  
Les discussions suivaient leur cours, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A la fin du repas, selon le planning, Eli devait débarrasser la table, mais Kevin s'en chargea.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je débarrasse, pourquoi ?**

**- C'est mon tour de débarrasser…**

**- Comme c'était mon tour de cuisiner.** Le coupa le vocaliste.** Mais tu l'as fait à ma place… Inversion des rôles.**

Il prit les assiettes et les déposa dans l'évier. Il regarda à nouveau le planning. DongHo était de corvée vaisselle. Une fois sa tâche ménagère finie, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le ventre sur son lit et sortit un livre nommé « La Cuisine Pour Les Nuls ». Il relut le chapitre un quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit. En réalité, deux personnes. Il ne voyait pas qui c'était alors il se retourna : SooHyun et DongHo venaient de s'asseoir sur son lit.

**- Oui ?** Demanda poliment Kevin.

**- Faut qu'on parle …** Dit le leader, très sérieux.

**- Ah ? A quel sujet ?**

**- Tes compétences culinaires.**

**- Dis-moi tout.**

SooHyun s'éclaircit la gorge. Il échangea un regard avec le Maknae.

**- Tu as dû le remarquer, mais nous n'avons pas mangé ton plat…**

**- Va droit au but, Hyung.**

**- Prend des cours de cuisine.** Lui répondit DongHo.

Il haussa les épaules sous le regard plein de reproche du leader.

**- DongHo, le tact, ca existe !**

- **Mianhe…**

Kevin, lui, restait silencieux. Il observait à la fois le leader et la maknae. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion, le vocaliste dit : « **Araseo*** ». Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

**- Qu'as-tu dis, hyung* ?**

**- J'ai dis Araseo. J'apprendrais à cuisiner.**

A la fois SooHyun et DongHo eurent un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ils le remercièrent et sortirent de la pièce. Le vocaliste soupira et replongea dans son livre, avec la ferme intention de savoir cuisiner.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire. La semaine suivante, quand ce fut son tour de cuisiner, il s'en rendit compte. Il était seul dans la cuisine, à se battre avec une recette. Les autres étaient devant la télévision à se regarder une émission quelconque. Kevin avait ouvert son livre de recette ridiculement simple : Du riz, du poisson et quelques légumes. Il s'était dit qu'il en serait capable. Il sortit l'appareil pour le riz. Il sortit le riz et entreprit de le laver. Il y'allait doucement mais surement. Une fois qu'il estima la tache finie, il s'attaqua aux légumes et les coupa... jusqu'au moment où il se coupa lui-même. Il eut le reflexe de passer sa main sous l'eau. Il grimaçait légèrement. Il mit la machine pour le riz au ralenti et partit se soigner dans la salle de bain. Il mit la main sur les pansements, les posa sur le lavabo et alla chercher une serviette non loin de là. Quand il revint à sa position initiale, la boite de pansements avait disparu. Il commença à paniquer quand une personne vint se coller à son dos.

**- C'est ça que tu cherches ?**

Kevin se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Eli.

**- Qu'est ce que tu …**

**- Je te cherchais. Et j'ai vu le sang sur la table. Et aux dernières nouvelles, les légumes ne saignent pas.**

Le vocaliste hocha la tête mais tenta de cacher sa blessure. Le rappeur le remarqua très vite.

**- Montre-moi ta plaie.**

**- Donne-moi la boite.**

**- Non.**

**- Alors non.**

**- Kevin.**

**- Eli ?**

**- Montre-moi.**

**- Je sais me soigner seul.**

**- Si tu te soignes aussi bien que tu cuisines …**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Montre-moi ta blessure.**

**- Non, retourne avec les autres.**

**- Non.**

Leur discussion tournait en un dialogue de sourd. Aucun des deux ne voulut céder, si bien qu'ils se fixaient à présent. Kevin saignait toujours mais ne voulait pas perdre la face contre Eli.

**- Elle n'était pas bien ton émission ?**

**- Si.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne retournes pas la regarder ?**

**- J'ai pas envie.**

Kevin leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il était borné ! Puis, dans un mouvement que rien ne laissait présager, Eli tenta de s'emparer du bras de Kevin qui recula sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se retrouva contre le lavabo, sans aucune possibilité d'échapper au beau rappeur. Celui-ci tira doucement le bras du vocaliste.

**- Allez, laisse toi faire.**

**- Pourquoi tu insistes comme ça ?**

**- Parce que je sais que tôt ou tard …**

Kevin résistait encore. Eli atteignit la main du jeune homme et il obtint ce qu'il voulait : Le bras blessé de Kevin. Ce dernier avait le cœur qui battait vite et il mit ça sur le compte de son acharnement.

**- …Tu cèderas.**

Il l'entraina vers un tabouret qui traînait dans la salle de bain et le força à s'asseoir. Il tendit bien le bras du jeune homme et commença à passer un peu de désinfectant sur la plaie. Kevin sursauta lors de la première application.

**- T'es …**

Il remit une dose de désinfectant, faisant sursauter le beau vocaliste.

**- … Vraiment …**

Il recommença. Cette fois-ci, il tenait la main de Kevin avec son autre main.

**- … Pas …**

Kevin tenta de s'échapper de son emprise. Sans succès.

**- … Possible !**

**- T'es qu'un sadique, Elison Kim !**

**- Je sais**, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il jeta le coton qui lui servit pour désinfecter la plaie. Puis il prit une large bande de pansement et il lui appliqua doucement. Il fit glisser ses pouces le long du pansement, faisant un peu frissonner le beau chateur. Heureusement pour lui, son ami ne remarqua rien … ou prétendit ne rien voir. Il le força à se lever.

**- Maintenant, tu peux retourner cuisiner. Fais attention !**

**- Merci.**

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il prit peur. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait de la machine où était le riz. Il se précipita vers la machine et l'éteignit. Il prit une sorte de passoire et vida le riz dedans. Ouf, il semblait avoir évité la catastrophe. Il nettoya les légumes et jeta ceux tachés par son sang. Il nettoya un peu la table et se remit au travail. Une fois les légumes nettoyés, il les fit cuire à la poêle à feu doux. Il commença à disposer le poisson dans chaque assiette quand la voix d'AJ le fit sursauter.

**- T'as bientôt fini ?**

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.**

Et ce dernier se retira et retourna voir les autres qui l'attendaient. Il entra dans le salon et directement, Kiseop demanda :

**- Alors ?**

**- C'est pas gagné.**

**- Il a fait des progrès, non ?** Demanda DongHo.

**- Légèrement...**

Le leader resta silencieux. Il fallait vraiment remédier à ça. Eli entra à ce moment là dans le salon.

**- Eli !** S'exclama-t'il.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Faut qu'on parle.**

**- Araseo.**

Hoon se leva en même temps que SooHyun et ils l'amenèrent au centre de la pièce. Ils se mirent tous autour de lui.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Voila, on voudrait que tu aides Kevin. Ca devient urgent.**

**- J'ai vu ça mais il ne voudra jamais.**

**- Bien sur que non, c'est pour ça que tu devras le faire en secret**. Dit Hoon.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

**- Bah quoi ?**

**- Qui t'a appris à devenir aussi stratège ?**

**- DongHo.**

Ce dernier leva les mains en tout innocence.

**- Si tu penses qu'on va te croire, DongHo-ya, tu rêves** ! Dit Kiseop.

Il tenta de faire des aegyos* mais tous restèrent de marbre. Il bouda.

**- Bien, je vais tout raconter à Kevin Hyung.**

Il se leva et se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand AJ l'attrapa par le col et le força à se rasseoir.

**- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te punisse ?**

**- Ha ha ! Comment ?**

**- De la pire façon qu'il soit… Crois-moi, j'en suis capable.**

Hoon fit craquer ses articulations suivi du leader. Le maknae se rassit très vite.

**- Pas la peine de le menacer, je ne le ferais pas.**

Tous fixèrent Eli.

**- Comment ça, tu ne le feras pas ?**

**- S'il a besoin de mon aide, je serais là pour lui. Sinon, pas question.**

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand SooHyun sortit l'argument de choc.

**- Si tu ne le fais pas, je lui révèle ton petit secret…**

Il se retourna et regarda le leader avec un air mauvais.

**- T'oserais pas ?**

**- Je vais me gêner.**

Eli resta interdit. Les membres de U-Kiss le fixaient avec un air mélant curiosité et espoir.

**- SooHyun- Hyung ?**

**- Ne ?**

**- Je te hais !**

Tous sautèrent de joie. Le rappeur fixait le Power Vocal d'un air méchant.

**- Excellente décision.**

**- Tu me le paieras. J'y vais, il va encore faire une connerie, je le sens.**

**- Comment ça, encore ?**

**- Il s'est coupé tout à l'heure.**

Tous soupirèrent.

**- D'où l'utilité de cette mission.**

**- Kiseop ?**

**- Ne ?**

**- Shikkeuro !**

**- Araseo.**

Eli sortit de la pièce. Il trouva Kevin en train de s'affairer à couper à nouveau les légumes. Il faisait petit bout par petit bout. Il s'approcha alors discrètement de lui et l'observa. Le jeune homme avait froncé les sourcils en signe de concentration. Il était d'ailleurs tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence du beau rappeur à ses côtés. Ce dernier en profita pour regarder l'état du riz. Il grimaça. Mais où avait-il la tête ? Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il s'inquiétait du riz qu'il fut découvert. Kevin s'approcha de lui.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- T'as vu ton riz ?**

Eli lui montra le riz qui était dans un état pitoyable. Le vocaliste rougit de honte.

**- Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

Il soupira puis il entendit un murmure qu'il croyait avoir halluciné.

**- Tu peux m'aider … S'il te plait …**

**- Pardon ?**

**- S'il te plait, Eli.**

Il cacha le fait qu'il était content qu'il se soit enfin décidé et lui donna des directives précises à suivre à la lettre. Kevin s'éxecuta sans broncher, heureux que son ami l'aide. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, la catastrophe était rattrapée.

Tous se mirent à table. Les autres membres regardèrent le plat, suspicieux. SooHyun se dévoua. En voyant sa tête lorsqu'il mangea, ils comprirent qu'ils ne craignaient rien. Alors ils dévorèrent le plat savamment préparé par Kevin et bien sur Eli. Ils débarrassèrent la table, tous étaient partis à droite et à gauche.

**- Eli ?** Dit timidement le vocaliste.

**- Hum … oui ?**

**- Merci.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De m'avoir évité le pire et … De m'avoir soigné.**

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un sourire. Quand Kevin lui tourna le dos pour poser des affaires dans l'évier, il sentit quelque chose dans son dos et un souffle chaud lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

**- Avec plaisir.**

Puis le beau rappeur sortit de la pièce laissant seul un Kevin au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Eli se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand, en passant devant la porte de la chambre des membres de groupe sanguin A, il fut happé par une personne assez forte. Il avait un doute sur l'identité du « Kidnappeur » mais peu importait.

**- Tu l'as aidé ce midi ?** Demanda Hoon, sans plus de cérémonie.

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.**

**- C'est vrai ?** Demanda AJ, incrédule.

**- Oui. J'ai même cru avoir halluciné ses paroles.**

Ils se regardèrent tous.

**- Alors il veut vraiment progresser…** Dit DongHo qui squattait la chambre.

**- Je pense.**

**- Alors on compte sur toi pour l'aider.** Conclut Kiseop, qui squattait lui aussi.

**- Je ne pense pas que ce sera une corvée pour toi.** Dit SooHyun sur un ton plein de sous-entendu.

S'il avait pû, il l'aurait assassiné du regard.

**- Je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?**

**- Vas-y.**

Il sortit alors, victime évidente d'une conspiration visant Kevin. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait fermé les yeux quand il entendit une voix timide l'appeler. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir Kevin sur le pas de la porte le regardant.

**- Tu sais que tu peux rentrer. C'est ta chambre aussi.**

Il sourit, gêné et vint s'asseoir sur le lit du rappeur. Celui-ci se redressa et s'adossa contre son oreiller.

**- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**- Eh bien… Euh… Je me demandais si …**

Il se gratta le haut de la tête en signe de gêne. Il se leva :

**- Non, tu ne voudras pas … Laisse tomber.**

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie mais une main agrippa la sienne et le tira en arrière. Il atterrit sur le lit d'Eli.

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Est-ce que tu accepterais de … Enfin, t'es pas obligé, hein ! Est-ce que tu peux … Me donner des cours de cuisine ?**

Eli resta sans voix. Kevin interpréta ça comme un non.

**- C'est pas grave, je m'en sortirais.**

**- Kevin, j'ai même pas encore donné ma réponse !**

**- Ah ?**

**- Ma réponse est oui.**

Le beau vocaliste lui sourit et dans un élan purement innocent, il prit le beau rappeur dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, trop surpris. Puis Kevin cessa l'étreinte.

**- Désolé.** Dit-il, tout gêné.

**- C'est pas grave.**

Ils se sourirent et le vocaliste s'allongea de son côté du lit et lut son livre de cuisine. Eli, quant à lui, était en pleine réflexion. Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si Kevin savait ? SooHyun l'a bien découvert mais ne l'a pas rejeté. Au contraire, il l'a soutenu en gardant son secret. Kevin allait-il en faire autant ? C'est la tête pleine de doute qu'il s'endormit.

Kevin, quant à lui, semblait absorbé par son livre de cuisine. Mais quand on y regardait de plus près, ce n'était pas le cas. Ca faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il lisait la même ligne. Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi l'avait-il pris dans ses bras ? Il se sentait ridicule. Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur le livre. Il voulait être un bon cuisinier… Pas le meilleur, cette place était déjà occupée par Eli, et il le savait pertinemment. Finalement, il s'endormit sur le livre.

Pendant la nuit, le beau rappeur se réveilla. Il se redressa et vit par la fenêtre la lune qui éclairait la pièce comme l'aurait fait une veilleuse. Inconsciemment, son regard se posa sur le bel ange endormi juste à côté de lui. Il se servait de son livre comme d'un oreiller. Eli passa alors un bras au dessus du bel endormi pour saisir l'oreiller à côté de lui, souleva lentement la tête du jeune homme, enleva le livre et le remplaça par l'oreiller. Tout ça sans le réveiller. Il lui replaça une mèche folle derrière l'oreille et d'un coup, il sentit une main l'agripper. Un Kevin complètement endormi lui avait prit la main comme on prendrait un doudou. Il se retira doucement de son étreinte, alla boire un coup et retourna coucher.

Le lendemain, Kevin insista pour qu'Eli lui donne une leçon de cuisine après leur entraînement quotidien. Ils se douchèrent et se retrouvèrent après. Le vocaliste avait pris son « La Cuisine Pour Les Nuls », ce qui exaspéra le rappeur.

**- Prêt pour ta leçon ?**

**- Oui,** lui répondit-il, tout sourire.

**- Premièrement, pas besoin de ça…**

Il prit le livre, s'éloigna de Kevin et le mit dans la poubelle sous le regard scandalisé de celui-ci.

**- Eli !**

**- La cuisine ne s'apprend pas dans un livre. Les recettes, peut-être, mais pas la cuisine.**

Le jeune homme se mit à bouder légèrement.

**- Tu as voulu des cours, je t'en donne.**

Ses paroles ne réconfortèrent le beau vocaliste, alors Eli craqua. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui dit :

**- Je t'achèterais un livre de recette.**

Le sourire de Kevin refit son apparition, pour le plus grand plaisir du rappeur.

**- Deuxièmement, met un tablier.**

Kevin s'exécuta joyeusement. Une fois cela fait, il demanda:

**- On cuisine quoi ?**

**- Tu veux cuisiner quoi ?**

**- Un gâteau.**

**- Faisons un gâteau. Prend la farine. Bien. Puis casse les œufs dans le plat. Ajoute la farine et met un peu de lait.**

**- Araseo.**

Kevin commença à mélanger mais il mettait une partie à côté. Eli vint se mettre à ses côtés et écarquilla les yeux.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je mélange…**

**- C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait !**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui ! Tu y vas comme une brute.**

Le beau rappeur se plaça derrière Kevin, son torse collé contre le dos du beau jeune homme. Il mit sa main droite sur la main droite de Kevin et lui montra comment faire. Il faisait des mouvements secs mais précis. Kevin, lui, était dans une sorte de transe. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite à son goût, son corps était tendu, son cerveau inactif. Il se laissait guider telle une poupée, une marionnette entre les mains d'Eli. Ce dernier semblait concentré, sa tête passant au dessus de l'épaule gauche de Kevin.

**- Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.**

Il avait chuchoté ça à l'oreille du jeune homme qui frissonna à cause du souffle de son ami contre son cou. Il ne trouvait plus les mots, tous mourraient dans sa gorge. Eli mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de la proximité qui les liait. Il en rougit. Son cœur s'était amusé à rater des battements. Il s'écarta légèrement de lui, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs cœurs qui auraient lâché d'une minute à l'autre.

**- Tu … Tu as compris ?**

**- Oui.**

Kevin se félicita d'avoir réussi à prononcer ce mot qui semblait avoir disparu de son vocabulaire il y'a encore quelques secondes.

**- Montre-moi.**

Il prit le fouet en main et commença à mélanger les ingrédients.

**- Tu le fais mal.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu le tiens mal. Et ton poignet doit être plus souple.**

**- Oh … Comme ça ?**

**- Oui.**

Eli continua à donner des instructions à Kevin pour la préparation du gâteau. Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'était que des yeux emplis de curiosité les scrutaient, observant leur moindre fait-et-geste. Et ces yeux appartenaient au leader et au maknae en personne. La tête du leader dans l'encadrement se trouvait au dessus de celle du maknae.

**- Hyung, **murmura ce dernier**, tu penses que Kevin-Hyung va y arriver ?**

**- Il a le meilleur professeur de la maison, pourquoi pas ?**

**- Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'écouter.**

SooHyun baissa son regard vers celui de DongHo qui le fixait.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- La façon dont il se comporte. Regarde, il ne le regarde même pas dans les yeux. Quand il me parle, il me regarde toujours droit dans les yeux.**

**- Intéressant**, dit SooHyun plus à lui-même qu'à DongHo.

Les deux continuèrent à observer leurs amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leur gâteau. Tous le dégustèrent avec entrain, faisant naître un sourire radieux sur les lèvres de Kevin qui coupa le souffle d'Eli. Le soir arriva ainsi que l'heure du coucher. Kevin et Eli entrèrent dans la pièce. Kevin se changea en vitesse et se tourna vers Eli. Il ne bougeait plus et fixait son ami, se sentant monter le rouge aux joues. En effet, devant lui se trouvait un Eli torse nu qu'il voyait de dos, un dos magnifiquement sculpté d'ailleurs. Il le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Puis Eli se retourna et Kevin fit semblant de regarder le plafond, le rouge toujours présent sur ses joues. Le beau rappeur se tourna vers lui une fois allongé et lui demanda :

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu as de la fièvre ?**

Eli posa sa main sur son front tandis que Kevin le scrutait du regard.

**- Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre.**

**- J'ai juste chaud.**

**- Ah … Araseo. Bonne nuit !**

Le vocaliste était à présent face au dos de son ami. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le caresser. Sa peau était douce, il le savait. Il se mordit la lèvre et se demande ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Il s'endormit en pensant à cette attitude étrange qu'était la sienne.

Quand Kiseop alla coucher à son tour, il vit Kevin qui avait enlacé Eli comme on enlace une peluche pour s'endormir alors que sa peluche était de l'autre côté du lit. Il appela discrètement les autres membres mais seuls DongHo et SooHyun vinrent. Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres, puis ils saluèrent Kiseop et tous allèrent coucher.

Le lendemain, le premier à se réveiller fut Eli. Quand il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il eut la surprise de tomber face à un Kevin endormi. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Il semblait paisiblement endormi, car aucun de ses traits n'étaient tirés. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnaient l'impression que le jeune homme ressemblait à un ange. Il s'en voulut de penser à de telles choses encore plus lorsque son regard tomba sur les lèvres du jeune endormi. Il tenta de se lever quand il se rendit compte que deux bras entouraient son torse. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'en effet, il était piégé. Il se libéra en douceur, plaçant la peluche de Kevin entre ses bras pour remplacer le torse du beau rappeur. Il sortit en silence de la pièce et se rendit dans la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Il ouvrit le frigo, en tira le jus d'orange, referma le frigo et sursauta quand il vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

**- Hyung ! Tu es déjà levé ?**

**- Je te retourne la question.**

**- J'avais soif… Tu en veux un peu ?**

**- Kamsahamnida*.**

Ils burent ensemble. Puis SooHyun brisa le silence.

**- Tu as eu chaud ?**

**- Pourquoi tu …**

**- Quand je suis allé dormir, Kiseop m'a montré une chose plus ou moins surprenante.**

Eli leva les sourcils, attendant que le leader continue.

**- Tu étais comme une peluche pour lui.**

**- J'ai vu ça.**

SooHyun s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

** -Tu es toujours amoureux de lui, n'est ce pas ?**

Il ne dit rien, hocha simplement la tête.

**- Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça pouvait être réciproque ?**

**- Comme si Kevin aimait les garçons …**

**- Tu aimes bien les garçons, pourquoi pas lui ?**

**- Je n'aime pas tous les garçons. Je… Je l'aime lui.**

SooHyun lui sourit.

**- Et tu penses qu'il ne t'aime pas ?**

**- Bien sur que si, mais en ami. Il aime les filles.**

**- Il suffit d'une personne pour que tout bascule. Une seule personne et ta vie est à jamais bouleversée.**

Le leader lui souhaita une bonne nuit et le laissa seul avec ses pensées obsédantes. Il se décida à retourner coucher. Kevin était encore endormi. Il lui tourna le dos et se rendormit en pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, que SooHyun avait tort, que son amour ne pouvait pas être réciproque. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Kevin de se réveiller. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Eli était revenu. Il soupira de soulagement. Il le scruta du regard. A ce moment précis, Eli se retourna. Kevin frôla la crise cardiaque, surtout lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le beau rappeur était éveillé.

**- Tu ne dors plus ?** Lui demanda ce dernier.

**- Non.**

**- Ca va pas ?**

**- Si. Tu es revenu quand ?**

**- Il y'a deux heures, je crois. Tu m'as vu partir ?**

**- Non, je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais plus là.**

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

**- Araseo. Rendors-toi, il n'est que trois heures.**

**- Araseo. Bonne nuit.**

Il lui répondit par un sourire, se retourna et plongea à nouveau dans le monde paisible des rêves où Kevin était sien. Cependant, cette tranquillité fut troublée quelques temps plus tard par un Kevin qui remuait sans cesse sous les draps. Eli ouvrit péniblement les yeux pout se rendre compte de ça. Il chuchota son prénom dans l'espoir de le réveiller sans aucun effet. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, se redressa, passa une main sur son front.

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve.**

**- Oh … Désolé, je t'ai réveillé.**

Eli lui sourit.

**- C'est rien. Essaie de te rendormir.**

**- Araseo.**

Ils se recouchèrent tous les deux quand Kevin prit soudainement la parole.

**- Eli ?**

**- Oui, Kevin ?**

**- Je peux dormir près de toi ?**

**- Bien sur, viens.**

Eli écarta un peu plus les draps pour permettre au jeune homme de se rapprocher. Ce dernier laissa sa peluche en plan ni vu ni connu et vint se blottir contre le beau rappeur qui fut surpris dans un premier temps mais qui le prit dans ses bras. Tous deux remerciaient le ciel d'être aussi sombre, car l'autre ne pouvait pas voir leurs joues rougies. Et le sourire d'Eli était un secret défense. Il s'endormit paisiblement, espérant de tout cœur que le beau vocaliste n'entendait pas son cœur battre à tout rompre. Kevin, quant à lui, s'endormit peu après. Dans sa tête traînait la question « Pourquoi je me sens si bien ? »

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par un Kiseop légèrement maladroit qui trébucha sur la peluche de Kevin.

**- AIE !**

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Eli fut le plus rapidement éveillé.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kiseop ?**

**- Où est Kevin ?**

**- Il est avec moi, pourquoi ?**

Kiseop ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit Kevin se redresser juste à côté du rappeur.

**- Evite de laisser traîner tes affaires !**

**- Tu es blessé ?**

**- C'est rien.**

Kiseop sortit en vitesse de la chambre. C'était l'heure de se lever. Ils avaient encore trois longues semaines qui les attendaient, pleines de concerts, fan meetings, interviews en tout genre. Le soir, ils n'avaient même pas le courage de cuisiner donc ils achetaient des choses faciles à faire. Il n'était pas rare que l'un d'eux saute un repas ou s'endorme à côté de son assiette. Kevin se posait des tas de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

Les trois semaines passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils allèrent tous directement dormir, épuisés. Ils étaient tous rentrés le soir. Le lendemain, celui qui se leva le plus tôt fut Eli. Il se décida à cuisiner un bon repas pour ses amis : Du Kimchi. Il se mit au travail alors que les autres qui émergeaient petit à petit traînaient des pieds par la cuisine juste pour épier le cuisiner improvisé. Kevin fit de même quand il se leva. Il s'installa sur une chaise haute près du comptoir d'où il pouvait épier Eli.

**- Déjà levé ?** Demanda le vocaliste.

**- La question est : Seulement levé** **?** Sourit le rappeur.

Il lui fit une grimace, bien qu'il soit conscient que l'autre ne la voyait pas.

**- File t'habiller.** Lui dit ce dernier.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dépêcha de s'habiller et cinq minutes plus tard, il retourna à sa place initiale.

**- Déjà,** s'étonna le cuisinier.

**- Oui. Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Du Kimchi.**

Kevin le regardait faire, presque hypnotisé. Puis son regard se posa sur son ami. Les sourcils froncés, il dégageait une aura que le vocaliste sentait à plein nez. Chacun des gestes du jeune homme était précis, efficace. Il avait les cheveux légèrement en pétard, ce qui le rendait très attirant. Il se concentra à nouveau sur les gestes du jeune homme qui le fit sursauter.

**- Tu veux essayer ?**

**- J'apprends la théorie.**

**- Il n'y a pas meilleur technique d'apprentissage que l'entraînement.**

Il tendit sa main à Kevin qui la saisit et vint le rejoindre.

**- Tout d'abord, tablier !**

**- Oui Chef !**

La remarqua fit sourire Eli. Kevin revint quelques instants plus tard.

**- Bien … Prend ça.**

Il lui tendit un plat contenant une partie du kimchi déjà préparée.

**- Met des gants…**

**- Je vais me laver les mains.**

**- Araseo.**

Il reprit sa place après avoir lavé ses mains, puis commença à mélanger timidement le chou et son contenu alors qu'Eli le faisait avec des mains d'experts.

**- Comment tu fais pour le faire aussi vite ? Et aussi bien ?**

**- L'expérience.**

Kevin fit une moue qu'Eli remarqua, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Tu veux que je te montre ?**

**- Oh oui !**

Son enthousiasme fit rire Eli et Kevin rougit de gêne. Le cuisinier s'approcha de son ami et lui dit :

**- Montre-moi comment tu fais.**

Kevin plongea des mains hésitantes dans le bac.

**- N'hésite pas comme ça.**

Il s'y reprit une seconde fois.

**- Faut que tu y mettes plus d'entrain.**

**- Comme ça ?**

**- Oui …**

Eli retourna à son propre plat mais dû revenir quelques instants plus tard près de Kevin qui faisait tout de travers. Il se plaça juste derrière lui, lui prit les mains et les plongea dans le bac de kimchi. Il était plus rapide et il montrait les gestes à faire au jeune homme. Kevin avait un mal fou à se concentrer, avec Eli si près de lui.

**- Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.**

**- Eli ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je … Merci.**

Eli s'arrêta et n'eut pas besoin de tourner beaucoup la tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui du vocaliste.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour ton aide de la dernière fois quand j'ai fais un cauchemar et pour tes cours de cuisine.**

**- Mais de rien, c'est … normal.**

Eli se mordit la lèvre. Il avait retenu son « Avec plaisir » de justesse. Puis quelque chose sur la joue de Kevin détourna son attention. Ce dernier sentit son regard et lui demanda :

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Tu as du kimchi sur la joue.**

Kevin sortit instinctivement sa main du bac et la porta à sa joue. Eli éclata de rire.

**- T'as fait pire que mieux, là !**

Kevin se vengea en portant sa main sur la joue d'Eli qui en eut à son tour. Ils se contentèrent de sourire et Eli se concentra dans sa tâche, reprenant la main du vocaliste pour le faire travailler. Leur proximité était telle que Kevin pouvait sentir le parfum du beau rappeur et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Plusieurs fois, le vocaliste observait son ami à la dérobée mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que son ami faisait pareil. Des deux, Eli semblait être le moins gêné par rapport à leur proximité. Kevin était tendu, sentir les abdos de son ami dans son dos le troublait énormément. Heureusement pour lui, son ami ne remarquait rien, bien trop absorbé par la cuisine. Le voir d'aussi près le faisait rougir.

**- Kevin, tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Euh … oui …**

Eli tourna la tête vers lui et soudain, il sembla remarquer les rougeurs sur les joues de Kevin. Il sortit sa main du kimchi et posa un doigt sur la joue de son ami.

**- Hey, tu fais quoi là ?**

**- Ce rouge-là se fond entièrement avec le rouge de tes joues.**

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer cette rougeur, pour le plus grand plaisir du rappeur qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'à ce que le vocaliste lui rende la pareille. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas, au contraire. Eli se vengea et lui en mettant sur le nez alors Kevin lui en mit tout près des lèvres et là, il leur sembla que le temps s'arrêta. Kevin fut le premier à s'en rendre compte en enlevant doucement son index de la bouche de son ami. Son regard passa des yeux d'Eli à sa bouche et inversement. Ce n'est qu'après qu'Eli réalisa.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** murmura Kevin.

**- Je ne sais pas …**

Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Ils se regardaient et doucement, leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux et la main de Kevin vint se placer derrière la nuque d'Eli alors que la sienne caressait la joue du vocaliste. Au départ, leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se toucher jusqu'à ce que Kevin demande l'accès à la bouche d'Eli qui lui donna volontiers. Leur bataille pour la dominance commença. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et tout allait pour le mieux quand…

**- Vous en avez pour … oh !**

Les deux sursautèrent et se séparèrent. Ils regardèrent l'intrus ou plutôt les intrus qui étaient restés sur le palier de la porte.

**- Désolé, je … on va vous laisser.**

SooHyun et DongHo étaient rouges de gêne. Tout autant que les deux amoureux. Kevin planqua sa tête dans le cou d'Eli qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les deux intrus firent demi-tour tandis que le leader fit un clin d'œil au rappeur et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Une fois rien que tout les deux, Kevin osa retirer sa tête du cou de son nouvel amoureux.

**- Ils nous ont vus… Argh, c'est gênant !**

Eli eut un moment de recul.

**- Tu regrettes ?**

Kevin fit un pas en avant pour qu'ils reprennent leur position initiale.

**- A vrai dire … non. Et toi ?**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Eli face à la gêne et à la peur qu'il savait que Kevin ressentait inutilement.

**- Je ne sais pas … Si tu veux, je peux te le montrer.**

Le rappeur laissa du suspense s'installer. Kevin baissa la tête de tristesse. Alors Eli lui releva la tête à l'aide d'une main et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il sentit un sourire naître sur les lèvres du vocaliste qui lui rendit son baiser.

**- Et si on finissait notre plat ?**

**- Excellente idée.**

Ils se remirent au travail et après une dizaine de minutes, le plat était prêt. Ils allèrent se laver et ils mirent la table. Tous vinrent très rapidement manger.

Tout le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis les autres débarrassèrent la table alors que le petit couple se rendit dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Les autres vinrent rapidement les rejoindre. Tous, sauf le leader et le Maknae, furent de voir Kevin lové dans les bras d'Eli. Tous eurent une réaction positive.

**- C'est pas trop tôt**, déclara SooHyun.

**- Comment ça ?** Demanda Kevin.

**- Eh bien, tu sais, ça fait un moment qu'il en pince pour toi…**

Kevin se redressa pour regarder Eli qui avait détourné le regard. Il le força à le regarder.

**- Le plus important, c'est pas qu'il ai attendu… C'est juste que ça dure.**

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Kevin annonça sur un ton sincère :

**- Je veux que ça dure. Vraiment.**

Rapidement, les autres se sentirent de trop et les laissèrent tranquille.

**- Moi aussi, je le veux, tu sais ?**

**- Je sais.**

Kevin se lova à nouveau dans les bras de son amoureux. Puis ils se levèrent et allèrent s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de fatigue. Tous allèrent se reposer alors que le couple cuisinait. Tous mangèrent, allèrent se doucher et se couchèrent.

Ce soir là, Eli attendit Kevin et ils se couchèrent.

Kevin se blottit contre le torse d'Eli qu'il caressait avec deux doigts.

**- Kevin ?**

Il leva la tête vers lui.

**- Je t'aime.**

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Ils s'embrassèrent puis ils s'endormirent.

Depuis ce jour, la cuisine était toujours faite par le petit couple. Eli tint sa promesse et acheta un livre de cuisine à Kevin qui fut fou de joie. Ce dernier refusait de cuisiner sans son rappeur et les autres pensaient que c'était pas plus mal. Plus jamais ils n'eurent à se méfier des plats de Kevin.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Vocabulaire** : _*** Maknae : **Membre le plus jeune d'un groupe_  
_** * Araseo : **D'accord_  
_** * Hyung : **Grand Frère ( Respectueux, d'un garçon plus jeune à un plus agé )_

_** * Aegyos : **Mimiques mignonnes._

_** * Kamsahamnida : **Merci_

**Petit +** :**_ Kimbap : _**_Rouleaux constitués de riz blanc et de divers autres ingrédients roulés dans une algue séchée._  
**_ Kimchi : _**_Plat à base de chou chinois , de piment et de légumes fermentés. _

[Ce sont des plats traditionnels coréens.]

* * *

**Coucou ^^**

**Hé oui, c'est encore moi et mes OS Elvin :)**  
**Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai toujours employé [ ou presque toujours] l'adjectif "Beau" à chaque allusion de Kevin ou d'Eli.**  
**Parce que j'ai pas trouvé mieux [ et parce que dire qu'ils sont moches, c'est ... euh ... un mensonge ;) ]**

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ^^**

**A la prochaine :)**

**Myinahla**


End file.
